A Place Where You Belong
by rainieForest
Summary: Serenity tranfers to a new school after her families' death and meets the Sohmas in which she helps breaks the curse of the Zodiac...R&R...got the idea from Purr's story...well the breaking the curse part but still, give thanks to Purr! xD
1. Beginning

**A Place Where You Belong**

-&&-

Ever wonder where you belong? I have, many times since I know I didn't belong in this world. Ever since my 15th birthday, things have changed. My family had died in a car accident a couple of months after my birthday. I now live with some of my best friends since I have no other living relatives. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are now my guardians.

Anyways, my name is Tsukino Serenity and I just moved into a quiet neighborhood. It's been a year since the terrible memory of my family's death but I still miss them. Now, I'm just trying to survive my conflicts along with my new home.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Serenity-hime!"

The beautiful silver blond hair girl snapped out of her writing when she heard her name being called.

"Serenity-hime it's dinner time!"

"Hai Michiru!" the sixteen year old called back.

After putting her diary away, Serenity went downstairs. Greeting her guardians and younger "sister", she sat in her seat.

The next morning, Serenity was getting ready for school.

"I hate being a new student," she grumbled, "Oh well. At least their uniform is cute." The uniform consisted of a white sailor like shirt with blue lines on the collar, blue jacket, a short dark blue skirt along with white knee length stockings, and dark blue shoes.

"Serenity-hime hurry up!" Haruka cried from downstairs, "You're going to be late!"

Serenity grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"With Amara's driving, I'll never be late," Serenity said to Michiru.

"Well that's good right? At least now you won't have to run to school," Michiru smiled.

"I like running!" She just laughed and bid Serenity goodbye and closed the door.

"Serenity-hime!' Hotaru said excited, "Are you excited to go to school?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" The eleven year old asked confused.

"Because Serenity-hime isn't good at school like you Hotaru-chan," Haruka replied.

"Oh." Serenity only glared at her old friend but remained quiet.

Before dropping Serenity at school, Haruka dropped Hotaru at her new elementary school.

"Bye Haruka -papa! Bye Serenity-hime!" She chirped and ran out of the car.

"Bye! Be safe!" Haruka called out while Serenity only said bye.

While driving, Haruka notice how quiet Serenity was being.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hime…"

"Don't call me that."

"I know it's been hard for you since the Tsukino past but you have to move on. They wouldn't want you to be sad and blame their deaths on you."

"I know."

"Good. Now smile for me so I know you're still the same goofball Serenity-hime." Serenity couldn't help it but grin.

"Now there's that smile that we all know and love. Remember you have to be happy and try to make some new friends. No guys though or I'll pound them."

"Hai."

"Good now get out of my car."

"Hai! Ja!" Before getting out of Haruka's sport car, Serenity hugged her first.

"I'll be happy, for you guys."

"That's good to hear Serenity-hime."

To be continued….


	2. Meeting the Sohmas

Chapter 2

Sohma Yuki was in his homeroom. He was taking notes while his teacher was doing the lesson when she stopped talking. Looking up, he saw a gorgeous silver blond hair girl talking to the teacher. Her hair was up in a weird hair style, two perfectly made buns on her head and long thick hair falling from the buns all the way to her ankles. What were most noticeable about the girl were her eyes. They were silver blue.

Yuki looked around and saw all the guys watching her too, even his "stupid" cousin Sohma Kyo.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us," the teacher said, "Please make her feel welcome. Tsukino-san, please fell free to sit wherever you like."

"Hai. Arigotou sensei."

The angel looked around and spotted the empty seat next to Honda Tohru and took a seat.

"Konnichi wa! I'm Honda Tohru," Tohru introduced.

"Konnichi wa Honda-san. I'm Tsukino Serenity."

-----------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Tohru dragged Serenity everywhere until they stopped by a cherry blossom tree where four guys and two girls were sitting.

"Guys, this is Tsukino Serenity," Tohru said smiling, "Serenity-chan these are my friends; Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Haru-kun, and Momiji-kun."

"Konnichi wa minna," Serenity greeted bowing in respect, "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Oi, no bowing," Uo-chan, the blond tomboyish one, said, "We're all friends here, got it?"

"Hai."

"She reminds me of Haruka," Serenity thought smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------

After school Serenity was waiting for Haruka when Tohru went up to her.

"Oi Serenity-chan!"

"Hai Tohru-san?"

"You want to come to my sleepover?"

"Ano I'll have to ask my guardians."

"Okay then. It's this weekend so tell me before then."

"Hai." When she heard Haruka's sports car, she said bye to Tohru and left.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yuki and others walked to Tohru and saw her waving to Serenity who got into a sports car with an older man with blond hair.

"Who's that?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know," Tohru replied, "I'll ask Serenity tomorrow."

"Let's go home already. I hate being here," Kyo grumbled out irritated.

"Urusai baka neko," Yuki signed out.

"Why you damn rat! Stop calling me stupid!"

"Urusai." Kyo was about to bite Yuki's head off when Tohru said, "Sorry I can't walk with you guys home but I have to go to work. Ja!" before running off.

-----------------------------------------------------

At home, Serenity ran straight to her room with a loud bang.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked walking out of the kitchen.

"I don't know," Haruka replied avoiding her gaze.

"Haruka…"

"Fine! Serenity-hime asked me if she can go to one of her friend's sleepover."

"And?"

"I said yes but that was before she said there might be boys there!"

"So?"

"They're guys! I can't let Hime go to a sleepover if there are guys!"  
"Yes you can."

"No I can't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked when she walked into the house and saw the two arguing.

"Haruka won't let Serenity-hime go to a sleepover," Michiru replied.

"Let her go," Setsuna said, "She's finally trying to have some fun."

"Fine! But if she gets hurt, I'll personally kill the both of you!" With that said, Haruka left muttering curses along her way upstairs.

To be continued…


	3. Sleepover

Chapter 3

Serenity was really excited. She was going to a sleepover after a year of shutting people out. She was ready to go back into the world as her old carefree self.

"Serenity-chan over here!" Tohru called.

"Hey!" Serenity ran over but then she tripped and fell on Kyo, who caught her before she landed on him.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Kyo-san!"

"Just get away from me," the orange hair boy said pushing her away though his face was red.

"How rude," Serenity thought, "Cute though."

Instead of yelling at Kyo like everyone thought she was going to do, serenity just smiled and started talking to Tohru, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan.

"That was a close one," the Sohma boys and Tohru thought relieved.

"So, you can come?" Tohru asked.

"Hai. My guardian will drop me off at your house."

"Great! Here's the address! I can't wait!"

As Serenity and Tohru were still talking, Yuki noticed a picture on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and saw a large group of beautiful people, along with Serenity. In the picture were four girls, around the same age; one with long purple hair and violet eyes, one with short blue hair and aquamarine eyes, one tall girl with brown hair up in a high ponytail and emerald green eyes, and the last one looked like Serenity a bit but with lighter blond hair and lighter blue eyes.

There were also two little girls; one who looked around eleven with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes and the other little girl; was around the age of seven with pink hair in the same hair style as Serenity and ruby red eyes. There was also two cats, one white while the other back, both having up-turn crescent moons of their foreheads. There were two more girls who were older and two guys. The younger looking girl had wavy teal color hair and sea green eyes. The older girl had long dark green hair and purple eyes. The two guys looked about the same age. One had dark blue hair and blue eyes. The other guy had dirty blind hair and blue eyes.

Yuki noticed that the blind hair guy was the one they saw the other day.

"Hey Yuki, what are you looking at?" Momiji asked.

"A picture I think belongs to Serenity," Yuki replied. Momiji looked at the picture and grinned, "They're pretty."

Yuki didn't reply but walked over to Serenity and Tohru.

"Tuskino-san, I believe this belongs to you?" He said handing out the picture toward them.

Serenity gasped and took the picture, thanking Yuki quietly.

"Who are these people?" Tohru asked.

"My best friends from Juuban," Serenity replied smiling.

"Oh."

"Whose the two guys?" Momiji asked. "And why dose that little pink hair girl look like you?"

"Rini's my cousin. The guy with blue hair was my ex boyfriend."

"What about the blond? Is he your new boyfriend?"

"The blond…? Oh! Hahaha! She's not my boyfriend, she's a girl. Her name is Haruka and she's one of my guardians. My other two guardians are the two girls with dark green hair and teal hair. The little girl with black hair lives with us too."

"Where's your family?" Tohru asked. Serenity became quiet and tears threatened to fall.

"They're dead," she replied softly, "They died last year."

"You mean the Tsukinos that were on the news were your family?" Uo-chan asked.

"Hai."

"Oh. We're sorry Serenity-chan," Tohru said sadly, "We didn't know."

"It's all right. Ever though I miss them greatly, they will always be in my heart."

"That's true," Hana-chan said quietly.

"Hai. My mom also pasted away but she's also with me all the time," Tohru said smiling. Serenity couldn't help but smiled back at the clueless girl.

To be continued…


	4. Descovering the Curse

Chapter 4

Serenity was waiting for Haruka to take her to Tohru's house.

"Haruka hurry up!" She called from downstairs, "Tohru-chan said 6:30!"

"All right already!' Haruka cried irritated, "You better not talk to those boys Hime." Serenity just grinned.

While driving, they ended up in the forest.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Haruka asked.

"Hai it says right here. Hey look, it's Uo-chan and Hana-chan! Let's pick them up."

"Hai hai."

The car stopped next to Uo-chan and Serenity rolled the window down, "Hey guys. Want a ride?"

"Sure," Uo-chan smirked while Hana-chan nodded.

"Haruka, these are my friends from school," Serenity once they sat in the car, "Hana-chan, Uo-chan, this is Haruka, my guardian."

"Hey," Haruka said and began to drive.

"Hi," Hana-chan said quietly.

"Yo," Uo-chan greeted.

When they got to the house, Hana-chan and Uo-chan went ahead.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Hime?" Haruka asked concerned, "We can just go home right now."

"I'll be fine Haruka," Serenity smiled, "Want to come in?"

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Tohru greeted Uo-chan and Hana-chan, "Where's Sere-chan?"

"She's coming," Uo-chan replied.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sohma Shigure watched as the two girls came in and talked to Tohru. He was depressed. He was expecting giddy high school girls.

"Aw well," he thought, "I'll just go back to my room."

Just as he was about to walk away, he was frozen in his spot. There, coming into his house was the most beautiful girl he had every saw. She was extremely beautiful; Shigure had to blink a couple of times before he figured that the girl was real and not some sort of cruel imagination.

"She stands and looks like a Queen," he thought, "Who is she?"

Shigure was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a guy put his arm around his Queen's shoulders.

"What's that?" He thought.

"There are three guys here?" Haruka asked pissed, "And one who's eleven years older than you teens."

"Don't worry Haruka-san," Tohru said smiling slightly. She was terrified of this imitating older girl, "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san are very nice."

"I bet."

"Haruka," Serenity warned.

"I know," Haruka said and the turned to stare at the guys, "If any of you talk to my Hime, touch her, or even think about her, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. Got it?" With that said, she left before Serenity could scold her.

"Ahaha gomen," Serenity said sheeply, "She's very protective of me."

"She?"

"Hai. Haruka is a girl."

"OH yes. Girls, this is Sohma Shigure. He's he owner of this house," Tohru introduced, "Shigure-san, these are Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Sere-chan."

"Good afternoon ladies," Shigure greeted charmingly, "It is just nice to have so many lovely ladies in my home. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have work to do."

"Like find out why she called Sere-chan Hime," Shigure thought walking to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day came really quick. Serenity went downstairs and heard Yuki and Kyo arguing with each other and Tohru telling them to stop. She also heard them calling each other cat and rat.

"Hm. That's weird," Serenity thought, "Why do they insult each other by using cat and rat?"

Right when she walked into the kitchen, she heard Hana-chan say, "Cat and Mouse" and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru freezing up.

"That's weird. I wonder why they froze when Hana-chan said Cat and Mouse. There's something weird going on around here with these Sohma. I'll have to as Setsuna about this."

"Who's hungry?" Serenity asked since nobody moved.

"Serenity, you can cook?" Shigure asking coming into the kitchen.

"Hai. My friend Makoto taught me how to cook when we were younger."

When breakfast was done, everyone was surprise at how good the food was.

"Well, look what you know," Shigure said grinning, "We have a flower name Tohru and a Hime name Serenity in this house who can both cook. I can now die happy." Tohru blushed while Serenity almost dropped her plate of rice.

"Are you all right Sere-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Hai," Serenity replied, "Um Shigure-san, what did you call me?"

"Hime. Why?"

"Well why did you call me Hime?"

"Haruka-san did and I liked it. Why? You don't?"

"No. Um it's all right. I don't mind."

"Why was she worried?" The guys thought, "There's something weird about her."

-----------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, everyone but Shigure, were going to the movies. They were outside of the house when Serenity remembered she forgot her purse in Tohru's room.

"Wait guys, I forgot my purse," she said sheeply, "I'll be right back."

She got back into the house and saw Shigure.

"Hey what are you doing here? Was the movie not good?"

"No, I forgot my purse. I just came back to get it."

"Oh. Well go ahead."

"Hai. Arigotou Shigure-san."

Serenity wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on a show. She waiting to hit the hard floor when instead, she was caught by someone. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a grinning Shigure. But then something weird happened. One minute she was in Shigure's arm, the next she was on the floor and smoke was everywhere.

The smoke cleared and a black dog appeared. Shigure was no where in sight but his clothes were everywhere. She did the only thing she could do when in this situation. She screamed, loudly.

"Serenity?! What's wrong?!" Tohru asked frantically. When Yuki, Kyo, and she saw a terrified Serenity, a black dog, and clothes all over the floor, they gasped.

"Oh no," the all groaned.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan stayed back, thank goodness, so the three explained everything to Serenity.

"You're kidding right?" She asked when they were done, "That dog isn't Shigure-san. You two aren't possessed bu animals and this is just a really weird dream."

Just then Shigure poofed back into his naked self, causing Tohru and Serenity to freak out. They hid behind the two boys but since Yuki and Kyo were both bring held by the girls, they too poofed in smoke. In their place was an orange cat and gray mouse.

"Well well, it looks like our secret was discovered again," Shigure said lazily after she got dressed again.

"Ok I believe! I believe!" Serenity cried, "I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone! Please don't hurt me! It was an accident!"

"Don't worry Sere-chan," Tohru comforted the troubled girl, "We won't hurt you. Now, I believe Shigure-san will have to tell the Head of the House about the secret being discovered again."

"Are you guys in trouble?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

"It's all right Serenity-chan," Shigure said smiling, "Now you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about our secret got it?"

"Hai. I promise to not tell anyone." 'But Setsuna will have to know about this. Maybe she will know a way to break the curse.'

To be continued…


	5. Researching

Chapter 5

The first thing Serenity did when she got home was tell Setsuna and the others about the Sohma curse.

"Are you serious?" Haruka asked, "They turned into animals when you hugged them?"

"Hai."

"What did you hug them?!"

"I got scared!"

"I heard of this curse," Setsuna said suddenly, "If this is the same one I've heard of then you must be careful. The Head of the House is worse."

"How do you know? How did you her about this curse?" Michiru asked.

"Because I was one of the Sohma."

"What?!"

"Hai. I was once the rat."

"But Yuki-san is the rat," Serenity said.

"I know. When my father, Chronos, came and took me, the curse lifted and went to Sohma Yuki. Hime, did you know that there is a way to break this curse?"

"What? How?"

"You must fine out first if this curse is really a curse or if it is a blessing."

"I will but how do I break the curse?"

"You will have to find out yourself. Gomen but we can't help you."

"I understand Setsuna."

"Be careful koneko-chan," Haruka said, "I won't let you get yourself killed. If you do, I'll bring you back just to kill you myself! Got it?!"

"Hai!"

That night, Serenity was mind reading. She read the minds of Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. She has also read Tohru's mind.

"So Yuki loves Tohru like a mother because his real mother is a cruel woman. And Kyo is deeply in love with Tohru because she is the kind of woman which can heal his painful past," Serenity thought.

Serenity went deeper into their thoughts and shivered as she read thoughts about their so call "God" Akito-sama, the Head of the Sohma house.

"Akito-sama," she said quietly, "Is the Head of the House. But why is he cold and cruel to the Sohmas? Does it have anything to do with Setsuna? I'll have to see his memories."

-Akito's Memory-

Chibi Akito was sitting in his room when a knock was at the door.

"Come in," he said weakly. A little girl about 10 with long dark green hair and cobalt eyes slid the door opened and walked in.

"How are you feeling Akito-kun?" She asked smiling.

"I'm fine Setsuna-nee-chan," Akito replied grinning. When he saw his onee-chan walk in, his pale skin gained some color and his sad eyes were replaced with excitement, "Can we play today?"

"Hai. Lets go outside."

"Hai!"

They played all afternoon until they saw a bright light. The light disappeared and a man was seen.

"Who are you?" Setsuna asked nervous, "How did you get into the Sohma Estates?"

"I'm your father," the man replied simply.

"Father? My father is inside."

"No. I am your father. My name is Chronos, I am the God of Time. And you are Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space. Come, we must go. The Princess will be born soon."

"No! You can't take my Setsuna-nee-chan!" Akito cried, holding onto Setsuna's arm, "I won't let you!"

Setsuna stared into Chronos' eyes. Something about him screamed familiarity. Everything came back to her and she gasped.

"I remember," she said quietly, "I remember Hime." Setsuna turned to Akito and pulled her arm away. She walked toward her real father, "I'm sorry Akito-kun but I have to go. My Hime is waiting for me."

"Setsuna-nee-chan, no! Please!"

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Sayonara Akito-kun. I'll miss you. Be a good boy ok?"

"No! Nee-chan, please don't leave me!" Too weak to run after Setsuna, Akito fell onto his knees, panting heavily.

"Gomen Akito-kun. I'll come back, I promise." He watched as his sister and the strange man claiming top be her father, walk toward a black door which appeared out of thin air.

"Onee-chan!!"

-End of Memory-

Serenity snapped out of her concentration with a gasp from hearing the painful cry from Akito. She heard someone at the door and saw Setsuna.

"You have to go see him," Serenity said breathing heavily, "You have to."

"I'm not ready yet," Setsuna replied sighing.

"But…but he's in pain!"

"I know. I have watched Akito-kun for a long, long time now. He's changed, he's cold now."

"Because he misses you."

"I'm not ready to see him. I'm afraid to see him if he decides to not see me."

This was the first time Serenity had ever saw and heard of the Guardian of Time being afraid. Serenity got up from her bed and hugged her friend.

"It's ok Setsuna. Gomen."

"No. I'm sorry Hime. I'm sorry for disobeying your orders."

"Nonsense. You can take your time, as long as you see him later when you are ready. I won't force you."

"Arigotou Hime."

"Your welcome Setsuna." The older women got out of her princess's embrace and smiled gratefully.

"Now, get ready for school. You have two hours."

"Two hours?!"

-----------------------------------------------------

At school, Serenity looked for four Sohmas. When she found them by the Student Council room, she greeted them.

"Ohayo Serenity-san," Yuki greeted politely when Kyo and Hatsuharu nodded in greeted.

"Ohayo Sere-chan!" Momiji cried happily.

"Ano, I have a question," Serenity said.

"What is it?" Hatsuharu asked, seeing her uncomfortable.

"Is the Zodiac curse and blessing or a bother? Please tell me the truth."

The four boys were surprised by her question. Yuki and Kyo had just told Momiji and Haru about Serenity finding out about the curse when she greeted them.

"Um, why would you ask?" Momiji asked confused.

"Because I want to help. Now, is it a bother?"

"Hai it is," Haru signed out.

"Arigotou." And Serenity ran off before the four boys could say anything.

"What do you think that was about?" Kyo asked.

"Who knows," Haru replied.

"Hey, do you think Serenity knows how to break the curse?" Momiji asked.

"Could that be it?" Yuki asked surprised looking at his cousins.

"Maybe," Haru replied just as surprised, "I overheard Akito-sama telling Hatori-san about a way to break the Sohma curse but I didn't hear how it could be broken."

"Lets just hope that Serenity-san knows how," Yuki said signing as the bell rang.

"Yeah," Momiji said.

-----------------------------------------------------

In homeroom, Serenity decided to read Tohru's mind to see if she had any feelings about the two boys her love her.

"What do I do?" were Tohru's thoughts, "How do I confess to Kyo-kun? Should I ask Yuki-kun? I mean, he has a girlfriend and they are in love…"

"If what Tohru's thoughts are true then what they are feeling is True Love," Serenity concluded, "True Love is a reason for breaking this curse. They all deserve to be happy."

To be continued…


	6. Meeting her Niisan

Chapter 6

That night, Serenity was mind surfing the Sohmas again when she read the thoughts of a young girl of 18.

"Why can't Kyo-kun love me like I love him?" She thought sadly, "I bet its Akito-sama's fault. He is always wanting to see other's suffer. And the ones he wants to suffer the most are Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun because they are the ones who are the most likely to break free from the Sohmas. I wish I could help them be free of Akito-sama's grasp, then maybe Kyo-kun can finally see how much I love him."

"It is Akito," Serenity realized, "I have to speak to him."

Serenity waited until school was over the next day and followed Momiji and Haru to the Sohma Main House. They got to the large compound. Serenity was so amazed by the sheer size of the estate that she got lost when they walked inside the gates.

"Oh great," she thought dryly, "How can I ever let myself get distracted like this?"

"How did you get in here?" Serenity froze and turned around slowly, only to blush when she saw who was behind her.

"I wonder how a clan can produce such handsome men," she thought dreamily, "With men like these, I wonder how the girls look like."

"Well?" The stranger sounded impatient.

"Oh…well...um you see…I got lost." Serenity was embarrassed and smiled cheekily.

"I can see that. How did you get into the Sohma Estate?"

"Ha-kun!" Momiji's voice was heard, "She's with me!" Serenity and "Ha-kun" turned and saw Momiji running towards them.

"Gomen Ha-kun," Momiji said when he stopped by them, "I invited Sere-chan over and I guess she got lost. Right Sere-chan?"

"H...Hai! I mean hai," Serenity replied.

"All right," Ha-kun said and left, though he was still weary of Serenity.

"Arigotou Momiji-kun," Serenity said relieved when the man was gone.

"You're welcome Sere-chan but what are you doing here?" Momiji asked confused.

"Well…I wanted to meet the others Sohmas who are cursed."

"Ok then! Ha-kun is Sohma Hatori, he's the Dragon."

"Oh. Who are the others?"

"Well, Kagura-chan is the Boar; she's in love with Kyo-kun. Haru-kun is the Cow. Ayame-kun is Yuki-kun's older brother, he's the Snake. Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan are the Sheep and Tiger. Rin-chan, who's in the hospital, is the Horse. Kureno-kun is the Rooster. Ritsu-kun is the Monkey and I am the Rabbit."

"Wow."

"Come on! Follow me, I was just about to go and play with Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan before I saw you talking to Ha-kun!"

"Ok!"

Unknown to the two, Sohma Akito's angry dark gave was watching them.

"Why are they so happy?" He thought angry, "If I'm not happy then on one is allowed to be. Hatori!"

Hatori slid the door open then bowed, "Hai Akito-sama?"

"Bring me the blond girl."

"Hai."

-----------------------------------------------------

Momiji and Serenity went to Kisa's house and saw a little girl with short orange hair talking to a boy with dirty blond hair.

"Oi!" Momiji called, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Momiji-kun," the little girl whispered smiling while the boy just grunted.

"I want you two to me my new friend, Tsukino Serenity!"

"Ohayo," Serenity smiled and bowed.

"Ohayo," Kisa greeted shyly. Hiro just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you remind me of that stupid girl?" He said smirking.

"Hiro-kun, don't call onee-chan stupid," Kisa said quietly, "It's mean."

Hiro flinched and lowered her head, "Gomen nasai Kisa-chan."

"Kyaa! You two are so cute!" Serenity cried excited.

"Oi! Don't be so loud, you baka onna!" Hiro cried glaring at her. Serenity stared at Hiro, which was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You remind me of my little brother," she said finally, "He was a brat just like you."

"What! I'm not a brat!"

"You have a little brother?" Momiji asked.

"Where is he?" Kisa asked quietly.

"He died last year," Serenity replied smiling sadly. The three younger Sohmas lost their voice.

"G…gomen," Hiro said finally.

"It's all right Hiro-kun. Even though he is gone, I will always remember him because he was my little brother."

"What was his name Serenity-san?" Kisa asked.

"His name was Tsukino Shingo. And call me Sere-chan Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun."

"How old was he?" Momiji asked as he rested a hand on Serenity's shoulder for comfort.

"He was 12 years old."

"Just like Hiro-kun!" Kisa whispered smiling making Hiro blush.

"Neh Sere-chan! I'll be your brother!" Momiji started bouncing around excited by his idea, "Hiro-kun can too! And Kisa-chan will be your sister!"

Kisa flushed but nodded to the idea. Hiro was hesitant at first but he thought of her sad past and a protectiveness feeling started to bobble inside of him, so he nodded.

"I will be your brother Sere-nee-chan," he said seriously, "And I protect you and Kisa-chan!"

"Hai. Arigatou minna," Serenity smiled beautifully at the Sohmas children.

The four continued talking until they noticed Hatori heading their way. Hatori heard their conversation and couldn't help but smiled inside.

"Who is this girl?" He thought, "She is the first to even gain Hiro's trust ever since what Akito-sama did to Kisa-chan."

"Ohayo Ha-kun!" Momiji greeted. Kisa and Hiro also greeted their older cousin.

"Ohayo," he smiled softly. He turned to Serenity, "Miss, Akito-sama wish to speak to you, privately." The three children were frozen in shock.

"Ha-kun…?" Kisa breathed out.

"Akito-sama? Is he the clan head?" Serenity asked, faking ignorance.

"Hai." Hatori replied stiffly.

"Well, I guess I can see him. After all, he is the head of the clan."

"No!" Hiro cried. He ran in front of Serenity, "Ha-kun please don't take her to Akito-sama!"

Hatori signed sadly, "I'm sorry Hiro-kun but it is Akito-sama's wish."

Serenity turned Hiro around so he was facing her when she went down to he eye level, "Don't worry Hiro-kun. I will be all right. I'll see you later hai?"

Hiro nodded sadly, "Hai Sere-nee-chan."

Serenity smiled and kissed his forehead. She stood back up and patted him on his head since she couldn't hug him because of the Zodiac curse.

"Lead the way Sohma-san," she said cheerfully. Hatori nodded and walked back toward the main house with Serenity following.

The three younger Sohma children watched them walked away. Momiji turned to his cousins.

"We have to tell the others," ha said, "Hiro, you and Kisa will get Haru-kun while I get Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

"Hai!" Hiro agreed as he dragged Kisa toward Haru's house.

To be continued…


	7. Meeting Akito

Chapter 7

Serenity and Hatori reached the largest house. He took her to a door and knocked softly, "She is here Akito-sama."

"Let her in," A tired voice command.

"Hai." Hatori turned to Serenity and sighed, "Be careful."

"You don't have to worry about me Sohma-san. But thank you."

Hatori slid the door opened and let Serenity in.

----------------------------------------------------

Serenity saw a teenager, about a few years older than herself in the room. He was dressed in a loose yukata and sitting next to the door leading to the yard outside. Serenity sat down, waiting for him to speak.

"Who are you?" He asked without turning around to see her.

"I'm Tsukino Serenity," Serenity replied quietly.

"You're the one Shigure told me about. The other one who found out about our curse."

"Hai."

"Tell me, why are you smiling?"

"Because I am."

"Explain."

"I like to smile. Ever since I can remember, I'm always smiling. To tell you the truth, about a year ago, I thought I was to never smile again but then my friends helped me leave my depressed state."

"What friends?" Akito turned around and flashed Serenity a cruel smirk, "Do you mean Yuki and the others? Ha! They aren't your friends. You're just some girl that feel sorry for because you're alone…"

"You're wrong. They do care about me. But I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minaka-chan, Makoto-chan, Motoko-kun, Rini-chan, Hotaru-chan, Haruka-kun, Michiru-chan, and Setsuna-chan. They are the ones that were there for me when I needed them most."

"Setsuna?" Akito asked surprised.

"Hai. Setsuna-chan."

"It can't be. She's dead! She died long ago!"

"Is that what you think? Or are you denying that your older sister is still alive?"

"It can't be true," Akito cried in denial, "Hatori! Help me! Take her away!"

"You can deny the truth but Setsuna is still alive. She is my guardian as of right now. Maybe, one day, you can meet her again."

"You're the princess aren't you? That princess that took onee-chan from me."

"Hai. I am. And now, I bring you your onee-chan back, if you still want to see her."

Hatori opened the door and Serenity walked passed him, without a backward glance.

"Akito-sama! What happened?!" A maid cried as she ran in after Hatori.

"Nothing. I am fine."

"Are you sure Akito-sama? You were screaming!"  
"I'm fine. Hatori."

"Hai Akito-sama?"

"Tell the others, no harm to is come to that girl. That Tsukino Serenity."

"Hai." With that, Hatori left.

"Onee-chan, I will see you again," Akito thought.

----------------------------------------------------

"That went well," Serenity said as she left the Main House. She was just out of the estate when she saw Yuki and everyone running towards her in a frantic.

"Ohayo minna!" She greeted, waving.

"Onee-chan! Are you alright?" Hiro asked surprising everyone as he stopped in front of Serenity to grab her hands.

"Hai. I'm fine."

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Akito-san wanted to ask me why I always smile."

"That's it?" Kyo asked shocked.

"Hai. Akito-san is so sad. He's just like a lost little boy, wanted to find his sister again."

"Nani?!" Everyone cried out shocked that Serenity would describe Akito like that.

Hatori walked to them, "Akito-sama had ordered that no harm is to come to Tsukino-san." Everyone was confused.

"Tell Akito-san 'Thanks but no thanks.' And tell him that I can take care of myself."

"Hai Tsukino-san."

"What was that all about?" Haru asked when Hatori left with Shigure following him back into the estate.

"It's nothing. Come on let's go back to the house."

"Hai."

----------------------------------------------------

Serenity and the others hanged out in Shigure's house until it got dark. For now, they were just waiting for rides home. The Door bell rang.

"That must be Haruka-chan!" Serenity said and ran to the door. She opened the door and saw Hatori.

"Tsukino-san, I'm here to pick up Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, Hiro-kun, and Kisa-chan."

"Oh, right. Come in."

"Arigatou."

They went into the living room and Serenity went to call Haruka again which the others were cleaning up he room.

"…hai. Haruka-kun should be there right, about, now." Michiru said just as the bell rang.

"Arigotou Michiru-chan. Ja."

"Ja."

Serenity went to open the door since Haruka was banging really loud. She didn't see Hatori so she guess he had already left.

"What took you so long?!" Haruka cried, "I was about to break down the door to look for you!"

"Hai, hai. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Tohru-chan, I'm going now. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Sayonara Sere-chan!" Tohru cried while Yuki smiled and Kyo grunted.

"Sayonara!"

To be continued…


	8. Breaking the Curse

Chapter 8

Serenity walked to school, having a bad feeling about something she couldn't point her finger on. On her way, she met Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

"Tohru-chan!" She called.

Tohru turned and smiled, "Konnichi wa Sere-chan!"

----------------------------------------------------

It was during homeroom when the feeling became more intense.

"What's happening?" She thought, "What is this feeling? I felt this before…right when I found out that my family died…"

Just then, her watch started beeping. Surprised, Serenity opened the cover and saw Haruka's face.

"Hime, you got to get there fast," Haruka said, "Something is very wrong here."

"Hai." Serenity closed the cover of her watch and stood up, then ran out the door.

"Tsukino-san?!" The teacher called after her but she didn't stop.

----------------------------------------------------

Serenity ran to her house and busted through the door. She ran into the living room and saw Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru sitting across from Akito, Hatori, and another blond guy.

"Um…"

"Good to see you again Serenity," Akito greeted smirking.

"Ohayo," Serenity said quietly as she sat down next to Michiru.

"What are you doing here Akito?" Setsuna asked.

"I came to see you onee-chan," Akito replied simply, "I mean, I haven't seen you in such a long time now. So I thought, since you won't come to see me, I'll come to see you."

"Let me guess, Serenity-hime told you I was here."

"Heh heh, gomen Setsuna-chan. I was going to tell you but I forgot."

"It's all right hime."

"I'm glad she told me about you onee-chan. Why didn't you come see me when you came back?"

"You've changed," Setsuna replied, "You've become cold."

"Yes I did. And I did it for you."

"I told you to be good. Not go around and ruin the lives of the Sohmas." Akito glared.

"It's your fault," he said, "And it's that Princess's fault. She took you away from me. And she will pay."

"If you touch my Hime, you will be punished, Akito."

"That threat doesn't scare me."

Before Setsuna could reply, there was a knock at the door. Akito glared as Serenity walked toward the door. At the door were Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serenity asked confused, "Um, we're kind of busy right now. Can you come back later?"

"Sere-chan, I heard you talking to your watch about something," Tohru said, "I was worried something might've happened so I can over. Momiji and the others followed me."

"Are you all right Sere-nee-chan?" Hiro asked worried. Serenity smiled and patted him on the head, "I'm fine Hiro-kun. Something just happened. Do you want to come in?"

"Hai." They replied. They went into the house and were surprised to see Akito, Hatori, and Kureno.

"Ohayo Akito-sama, Hatori-san, Kureno-san," the three Sohma greeted and bowed. Tohru kept quiet but she bowed as well.

"What are you four doing here?" Akito asked glaring.

Knowing that he was scaring them, Serenity went to stand in front of them, "They were invited by me Akito-san."

"Whatever." Akito turned back to Setsuna, "Without any further interruptions, we shall continue. Being the Head of the House for the Sohma, and since you're a Sohma Setsuna, you are to move into the Sohma Estate."

Everyone gasped, except for the three men.

"I forbid that," Serenity said glaring at Akito, "Setsuna-chan can stay wherever she likes. With me or with you. I won't let you force her just because you are Head of the Sohma."

"You think you scare me princess?" Akito said smirking, "You are nothing but a spoiled little girl."

"You insult others just because you are sick and you know you aren't getting any better. You want to live but you know you can't because of the Head illness. You don't want others to be happy because you know you are fighting Death itself," Serenity said sadly, "I can help you Akito-san. But only if you want me to."

"Nobody can help me but myself."

"You have to believe. Setsuna please, can I do it?" Serenity looked at Setsuna, pleading tp the Guardian of Time and Space.

"Do what?" Haruka asked, dreading the plea her princess was asking, "If you are talking about the Ginzuishou then forget about it!"

"Did you find your answers?" Setsuna asked Serenity quietly.

"Hai."

"Then you may. But you have to be careful."

"Setsuna! You can't let her!" Michiru cried as she held onto the crying Hotaru, "She'll die!"

"Die?!" Hiro cried, "Onee-chan, if you are going to die, please don't do it!"

"Please Princess Serenity," Akito said smiling cruelly, "Whatever you are doing that is going to kill you, please do it."

"Why you…!" Haruka growled and grabbed Akito but his yukata, "Don't you ever talk to her like that!"

"Haruka calm down," Serenity ordered, "Akito-san, thank you for your permission."

Serenity started concentrating on her Ginzuishou. Just as Hiro was going to ask her what she was doing, the locket on her shirt opened and started glowing white.

"What's going on?!" The Sohmas cried.

"Koneko please! I beg you! Don't so this!" Haruka cried, "Please!"

"Gomen Haruka. I have to do this."

"Hime!"

----------------------------------------------------

That night, all the Sohmas who were cursed woke up with a warm feeling inside their hearts. They were all confused as to what it was but went back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone got a call saying that the Sohma curse was gone! Without thinking, everyone celebrated at the Main House.

In the afternoon, a limo arrived at the gates of the estate. Hatori, Kureno, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Tohru, and 4 other girls came out of the limo either crying or looking very sad. Akito finally came out of the limo, looking alive and more healthy than usually.

"Wait," Yuki said after seeing Akito, "How did the curse break in the first place?" The children cried even harder.

A coffin was carried out of the back of the limo and lain onto the ground. Hatori opened it and everyone who knew the person in the coffin gasped.

"What happened to her?" Haru asked.

"How did this happen?" Yukio asked.

"Yesterday, Tsukino-san transferred the Zodiac curse and the Head illness into herself," Akito replied regretfully, "She died a few hours later."

"Onee-chan did it to save us," Hiro said sobbing, "She knew she was going to die but she still transferred them.

"We should give her a proper funeral," some random Sohma said.

"Hai we should," everyone agreed.

"No," Setsuna disagreed, "We are going back home."

"Home?" Hiro asked.

"Hai."

"But Tsukino-san needs to be buried," Yuki pointed out.

"No, for you see Serenity-hime isn't really dead," Setsuna replied, "She may be dead in this body, but in reality, she is only resting until she can be reborn again."

"Reborn?" Haru said.

"Everyone gets to be reborn though," Momiji said confused.

"Hai but for Serenity-hime, she will be reborn into the same body."

"Then stay!" Hiro cried, "If onee-chan is going to wake up again, I want to be with her when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry Hiro-san but Serenity-hime will have to be recovered in her real home."  
"Real home?" Kisa asked.

"Hai. Her body will have to healed from the curse and illness in the place where she was borne. Now, Hotaru-chan, Michiru-san, Haruka-san, and I will be leaving now."

"When onee-chan wakes up, will you come back?" Hiro asked sadly.

"We shall see."

"Arigotou. Sayonara." Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto. She then created a portal to their destination. Haruka carried Serenity's body and stepped into the portal. Michiru and Hotaru waved goodbye to the others and followed Haruka. Sailor Pluto smiled sadly at Akito, before she too, went into the portal before it disappeared.

"Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hiro replied but tears trailed down his cheeks. Then to everyone's surprise, he burst out crying and ran into his mother's embrace.

The End


	9. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
